


with friends like these

by Wahmenitu



Series: dimension [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: AKA, Gen, Minor Violence, Team Deadpool, Team Red, The Defenders - Freeform, i want Jessica Jones to kill me by throwing a car at me, the don't fuck with the kid fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahmenitu/pseuds/Wahmenitu
Summary: "Hey, can I borrow your phone?"Uh?(When a fight goes a little sour, Spider-Man calls in backup.)





	with friends like these

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I thought this would be fun?
> 
> I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I work in corporate America and when the inspiration hits I gotta get this shit out before I'm swept away again.
> 
> This is not beta'd, I try to edit out my mistakes as best I can.

It started as a relatively simple van robbery.

Well, armored vehicle robbery, but in Jefferson's opinion it was just a bigass van.

There were five men either inside or clinging to the van as it swerved onto the Brooklyn bridge. And then it crashed.

What had started as five idiots turned into a much more organized operation when black SUVs that had been idling in the emergency lane swerve around the van and more idiots start swarming out.

By the time another unit has shut down the other side of the bridge, they're in a standoff. Jefferson is stuck behind his open car door, pistol out while one of his guy's with a bullhorn tries to coax the group into standing down.

Just come real peaceful and make this easy on yourselves.

As if they weren't looking at hard time already.

It's nearing five in the evening of this shit when Spider-Man shows up.

Jefferson feels his stomach drop, because at this point he _knows_ the new Spidey is a kid. Probably around his Miles' age if he were a betting man. This Spidey, like the first, like Peter, doesn't even hesitate to hurl himself into danger.

He does so with gusto.

He ducks behind his door when the bullets start flying. The suits are familiar enough with the new Spider-Man that they just start shooting. Don't give him time to quip, don't let him touch you. If he goes invisible, shoot everywhere, shoot everyone.

Spider-Man only tries his camouflage once, because the moment it puts others in danger is the moment he reappears, throwing his hands up.

"Wait, stop-"

Ugh, his voice is so high. He's so fucking _young_

Three shots ring out, more clearly than any of the ones Jefferson heard before.

He watches Spider-Man stagger, but the kid remains standing. Even does a few fancy round offs backwards. He ends up landing on the hood of Jefferson's car and he doesn't hesitate to grab a fistful of spandex and drag the kid to safety.

"Uh-"

"What were you thinking, kid? Those are real guns over there- real bad guys with real guns who aren't gonna hesitate to- are you okay?" Jefferson focuses on the damp fabric. It's hard to see, because his suit is black, but this kid has clearly been shot.

"Just grazed." the kid beneath him replies.

And just how the hell would you know that, you little psychopath?

"I've been shot before. Hurts worse."

Oh.

"Hey, can I borrow your phone?"

Uh?

"Er, sure, kid." Jefferson shifts to the side, dragging it out of his pocket and unlocking it to make sure there's nothing embarrassing first. He's a god damn adult and if he doesn't want to look like a loser in front of a hero- _vigilante, not hero_\- then sue him.

Spider-Man takes it, starts tapping away with a hum.

"Who are you calling, kid? Your mom?" he asks. Hopes, really. Call your mom, go the fuck home. Get out of this, kid. Get out of this life. It can't end well for you.

"Nah. Just callin' for a little backup." he replies, bringing the phone to his ear.

A burst of chatter from his radio prevents him from listening in, and Spider-Man doesn't linger on the phone.

The only thing he manages to make out is "Yeah I need some help on the Brooklyn Bridge" and "I might have gotten a little bit shot."

Jesus, these vigilantes.

A little bit shot.

Christ.

"They'll be here in ten minutes!" Spidey informs him as he passes Jefferson's phone back. The calls have been cleared, predictably. They probably all use burners, anyways. He takes it back, slides it into his pocket and refocuses on the boy crouched beside him. He's afraid to ask, but...

"Who?"

It becomes, very abruptly, not a police problem when a busted card is flung over their heads, crashing into the first line of defense of the idiots.

Jessica Jones is scowling, as is customary, and Daredevil is standing beside her. His head twists back and forth, twitching, cocking, searching. Jefferson freezes when that black mask stops in his direction.

Oh. Spidey. He's looking for Spider-Man.

"I'm good, Double D!" Spider-Man pops up beside him, lifting a hand in a wave.

Daredevil nods once and retreats, standing behind a tall black man who strides forwards like he doesn't have twenty guns trained on him.

Oh right. Luke Cage.

Bulletproof.

Yep.

There's a scruffy looking white kid in a fancy suit with a glowing fist, but even he doesn't keep his attention for long, because an absolutely stunning black woman arrives on a motorcycle.

"Hey, little man. You all good?" she turns towards Spider-Man and Jefferson can see the patch of white around her eye. His heart stops when Deadpool- _the_ Deadpool- rolls up beside her, gun already in hand.

"I'm good! Thanks, Domino!" he replied brightly.

Deadpool throws his bike down and draws a sword, stalking towards them.

_Ohshitohshitohshitohshit_.

He can't kill him- Deadpool can't die. Everyone knows that.

Shit, what does he do?

Before he can act, Deadpool has the point of his blade under Spidey's chin.

"You run into a fight like this like a dumbass again, I'll shoot you myself. You got that?" he asks, all low and holy _shit_.

"Sorry, DP." Spidey even sounds a little apologetic, and Deadpool makes an exasperated noise.

"Whatever. This is bullshit. I am too damn old to be worrying about a fucking kid. Dom, let's go. Nathan can join up later!" he calls to the woman, who hops up.

"Okay!" she replied, unholstering and reloading a gun like there's not a firefight going on directly in front of them. She waves to Spidey again, following Wade towards the fight at a jog.

Spider-Man is humming a happy sound beside him.

"They've got it." he assured Jefferson.

Yeah.

No shit.

With the collective force of the Defenders and whatever the hell Deadpool brought with him, it's over in less than twenty minutes.

The vigilantes leave them zip tied in a neat little line before they all quite abruptly bail the _fuck _out of there.

They came for Spidey, Spidey was safe. None of them have any desire to work with the cops.

"Can I take you to a hospital?" Jefferson asks Spider-Man, because the kid got shot. He got shot in front of them. He got shot protecting _them._

"Nah." Spider-Man waves his offer away and stands slowly. "I know some people." he promises, even as Jefferson reaches for him.

"Thanks, da- Davis. Thank you, Officer Davis." he clears his throat quickly, suddenly ramrod straight and skittering away. "Thank you for your bravery." he repeats, just like that first night with Fisk.

Before he can offer anything else- even a bottle of water- Spider-Man shimmers out of existence.

Jefferson's heart is thudding in his chest. He can feel his heartbeat in his lungs, in his hands. He can feel it behind his eyes. His heart beats one rhythm. Over and over and over again.

_Miles._

_Miles._

_Miles._

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love me a "don't fuck with our collective baby" fic
> 
> Also, yeah. He knows.
> 
> Pls let me know if you liked this and if you'd like to see more!
> 
> wahmenitu.tumblr.com


End file.
